It is known in the art that diamond films may be formed/deposited on a variety of substrate materials. It is further known that diamond film formation may be induced to preferentially take place at selectively treated locations on a surface of a substrate.
However, the prior art techniques may not be employed in instances where it is desirable to preferentially form/deposit diamond materials on physical features which may not be subjected to a selectivity treatment.
Accordingly there exists a need for a method which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art and/or provides a new technique for selective diamond material deposition.